RAHASIAMU RAHASIAKU
by yuanTezuka
Summary: UPDATE!UPDATE!  "Ternyata lebih dari yang aku bayangkan Sasuke! tubuhmu begitu menggairahkan!" Naruto ternyata bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Membuat sebuah musibah bisa terasa indah!   Fic gaje tapi mohon R&R ya minna! makasih..
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna!^_^

Oke, aku tau untuk orang yang kenal aku minta maaf ya. Hehehe… otakku emang lagi gak beres, bukannya nyelesein fic yg udah ada malah buat yang baru. Hehehhe….

Tapi berhubung sebentar lagi aku ultah, jd fic ini aku persembahkan untuk diriku sendiri! Yeeee… *jingkrak2 sendiri* Dan fic ini aku buat di kantor, nyuri2 waktu. Abis gimana lagi si lappie di pinjem kakak, jadi deh gak bisa buat d kamar. Huhuhu… *curcol dikit ya!*

Dan cerita kali ini agak lain dari biasanya, aku pengen ngambil tema humor. Mudah2an sih gak garing2 amat ya!

Oke deh gak banyak omong lagi, mending langsung baca aza deh! Dan jangan lupa ripiew ya!

Thanks minna!

…

..

.

**RAHASIAMU, RAHASIAKU**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Humor **

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Abal, Ngaco, Fantasy, Miss typo, Boys love etc**

**..**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA?**

**SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL "BACK"**

**..**

**.**

**SUKA?**

'**MET BACA **

…

**..**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah menyapa semua murid yang satu persatu mulai masuk ke gerbang sekolah yang berdiri dengan megah. KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL, itulah nama sekolah terbaik saat ini. Disini berkumpul semua anak dengan kemampuan otak yang bisa dibilang pintar sampai jenius, tak hanya itu hampir semua murid merupakan anak dari kalangan menengah keatas. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa sekolah elite dengan murid-murid yang selalu menjadi incaran semua orang. Incaran para gadis, karena disini semua murid pria berparas ganteng plus dompet tebal. Incaran para pemuda, om-om dan sebagainya, karena disini pula para murid perempuan memiliki paras rupawan. Dan tak lupa icaran para penjahat, karena disini banyak sekali anak orang-orang penting. Pokoknya incaran semua orang, dan itulah yang membuat keamanan sekolah ini sangatlah ketat. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

Di KHS (singkatan untuk KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL), ada 2 pangeran yang paling diincar oleh semua murid perempuan juga murid laki-laki. Sebutan untuk mereka adalah 'Pangeran Es' dan 'Pangeran Matahari'. Ya itulah sebutan untuk dua makhluk paling sempurna (menurut semua siswa plus guru) di KHS.

Pangeran Es, julukan itu diberikan untuk sosok pemuda berparas rupawan. Kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam legam dan melawan gravitasi, mata hitam tajam, otak encer dan tak lupa merupakan anak kedua dari pengusaha kaya Uchiha. Ya dialah Sasuke Uchiha, sang pangeran es. Julukan itu tidak begitu saja diberikan, melainkan mencerminkan sikapnya yang cool dan sangat cuek. Jarang bicara apalagi tersenyum, menjadikannya incaran nomer 1 para siswi yang merasa penasaran padanya.

Pangeran Matahari, julukan itu diberikan pada sosok pemuda manis yang selalu tersenyum. Berambut pirang, kulit cokelat, mata biru yang menenangkan, senyuman yang selalu membuat orang bahagia. Itulah Uzumaki Naruto, anak semata wayang dari klan Uzumaki yang tak hanya terkenal karena kekayaan tapi juga karena darah biru yang mengalir di keluarga bangsawan itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke, Naruto adalah pribadi yang hangat, supel, murah senyum hingga dijuluki pangeran matahari karena kehadirannya yang selalu dinanti oleh setiap orang.

Perbedaan antara pangeran es dan pangeran matahari tak hanya sampai disitu. Tapi dari dulu, mereka berdua adalah musuh bebuyutan. Istilahnya, jangan dekat dengan mereka saat mereka berada dalam satu tempat yang sama. Biasanya selalu ada pertumpahan darah disana. Entah mengapa, tapi itulah mereka. Ibaratnya mereka adalah kucing dan tikus yang sangat tidak mungkin bisa duduk bersama dengan damai.

Seperti pagi ini, pagi yang cerah selalu berubah saat mereka bertemu pandang.

"Sudahlah Naruto, untuk apa kamu memusingkan orang seperti dia?" Teguran untuk Naruto kali ini berasal dari sang sahabat Kiba. Meskipun sedikit heran kenapa Naruto begitu membenci Sasuke, tapi Kiba tidak pernah bertanya lebih. _'Lebih baik melihat harimau marah daripada membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya' _Itulah semboyan Kiba.

"Cih, siapa juga yang pusing karena si teme? Aku cuma heran, kenapa bisa ada orang seperti dia?" Naruto sama sekali tidak suka dikatakan sedang memikirkan pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Merepotkan!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari kedua sahabatnya. Namun segera semua sirna kala makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

"Huaaa… ramennya wangi sekali!" Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto langsung menyantap ramen yang merupakan makanan kesukaannya. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku sahabat mereka.

Sedangkan tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah tatapan masih terus tertuju pada mereka. Tepatnya, pada Naruto yang tengah asyik dengan ramennya.

'_Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kehidupanmu akan berubah Naruto! Aku berjanji!'_

…

..

.

**Bugghh…**

"Aw.. maaf saya tidak…." Suara Naruto langsung terpotong saat dilihat siapa orang yang telah ditabrak olehnya. _'Kenapa aku harus sesial ini sih?'_

"Cih, tidak punya mata ya dobe?" Sasuke yang ternyata ditabrak Naruto langsung melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat Naruto marah.

"Apa kamu bilang? Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, dimana matamu. Dasar teme jelek!" Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan marah.

"Sekali dobe tetap dobe!"

"Apa kamu bilang? Asal kamu tahu ya, aku sama sekali tidak dobe!"

"Oh ya? Kalau gitu minta maaf!" Sasuke memerintah sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" Naruto tanpa takut sedikit pun membalas tatapan Sasuke tak kalah tajam.

"Kalau tidak minta maaf berarti kamu memang dobe!"

"Apa katamu? Hei harusnya kamu juga minta maaf tau!" Naruto semakin marah, ditambah saat seringai licik terlihat dari muka Sasuke.

"Dobe!"

"Teme nyebelin! Aku tidak akan minta maaf. Enak saja, ngapain juga aku harus minta maaf sama orang kayak kamu!"

"Dasar dobe!"

"Teme jelek!"

"Idiot!"

'_Apa maunya si teme nyebelin ini? Kenapa juga aku harus ngikutin dia?'_

"Diam? Merasa ya. Hah?"

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Berisiiikkkkkk!"

"Diaaaammmmmm….." Sasuke dan Naruto kompak berteriak dan melirik ke arah suara yang tak dikenal. Namun wajah mereka berdua langsung bungkam melihat siapa yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

"Berani sekali kalian berdua menyuruhku diam, hah?" Tsunade, tepatnya kepala sekolah KHS yang menatap mereka berdua. "Sebaiknya kalian ikut denganku sekarang!" Tsunade pun memerintah mereka, dan berjalan mendahului mereka menuju ruangannya. "Duduk!" Untuk kedua kalinya Tsunade memerintah 2 muridnya saat mereka telah berada diruangannya.

'_Semua ini gara-gara kau, teme jelek'_ Inner Naruto mengumpat Sasuke sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesalnya.

'_Apa kamu bilang? Semua ini salahmu, dasar dobe!'_ Sasuke berkata dalam hati seakan membalas ucapan hati Naruto.

'_Enak saja! Semua ini salahmu tau!'_

'_Salahmu!'_

'_Salahmu dobe!'_

'_Teme jelek, semua salahmu!'_

'_Dobe'_

'_Teme'_

'_Dobe'_

'_Teme'_

"Bisakah kalian berhenti saling hujat dalam hati?" Sebuah intrupsi tajam menghentikan hujatan dalam hati mereka. "Saya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kalian! Kenapa bisa kalian saling benci seperti ini hah?" Tsunade memulai perbincangannya dengan nada putus asa. Sasuke dan Naruto adalah murid kebanggaannya, namun dia tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka berdua tidak pernah bisa akur.

"Ini semua salah dia, teme jelek!" Naruto menuding Sasuke sebagai penyebab pertengkaran mereka yang dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

"Sudah, sudah. Saya tidak mau tahu lagi, dan tidak ada lagi pertengkaran antara kalian berdua! Mengerti!" Sasuke dan Naruto mau membuka mulut, namun tak jadi saat melihat amarah yang ada di muka kepala sekolahnya.

"Baiklah.." Naruto menjawab dengan lemas, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang kalian keluar, dan lebih baik kalian cepat pulang!" Perintah Tsunade langsung diiyakan oleh mereka yang segera beranjak keluar. Tsunade hanya bisa mengelus dada menyaksikan tingkah kedua bocah yang entah kenapa selalu kehilangan kendali bila dipertemukan.

'_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!'_ Tsunade berkata dalam hati sambil melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih saja melemparkan hujatan saat mereka berjalan pulang. '_Semua akan berbeda besok, aku jamin!'_

…

..

.

Keesokan harinya…

Kediaman Namikaze

"Naruto, cepat bangun! Sudah siang!" Ketukan pintu yang terus dilakukan oleh seorang pelayan mau tak mau mengusik tidur pemuda berambut pirang.

"Hn." Sebuah teriakan pelan namun cukup sebagai jawaban, dan sang pelayan pun beranjak pergi. 'Apa aku salah dengar? Kenapa bisa aku mendengar nama dia disebut?' Dengan langkah gontai, pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan pelan. 'Hei kenapa semua terasa asing?'

"Tidaaaakkkk….. itu… huaaaaaaaa…" Sang pemuda langsung menjerit saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menampar pipinya berharap ini mimpi. Namun sayang, pandangannya akan apa yang dilihat di cermin ternyata bukanlah mimpi.

'_Ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak boleh terjadi!'_

Dengan segera, pemuda pirang itu mencuci mukanya dan berganti pakaian. '_Semuanya tidak boleh terjadi._

…

..

.

Kediaman Uchiha

"Oh, tapi tuan masih tidur!"

"Bangunkan!"

"Tapi…."

"Biar saya yang naik keatas!"

'_Duh siapa sih yang bertamu pagi-pagi!'_ Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar percakapan orang namun tak dihiraukannya. Hingga….

"Bangun!"

"Bentar lagi ah, cerewet! Aku masih ngantuk!"

"Aku bilang bangun!"

"Tidak mau, aku masih ngantuk! Jangan ganggu aku!" Sang pemuda berambut hitam makin bergelung masuk kedalam selimut.

"Dobe, aku bilang bangun!" Kini teriakan tepat ditelinga yang membuat pemuda itu bangun seketika.

"Aisshh…sakit tau! Siapa sih…. Eh?" Sang pemuda seketika sadar akan sesuatu. "Teme? Ngapain kamu di rumahku hah?" Rasa kantuknya hilang saat mengetahui siapa yang telah membangunkannya dari tidur. "Dan, kenapa….." Lidahnya langsung membatu saat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tiiidaaaakkkk!"

Buggghhh..

…

..

.

"Kenapa bisa?" Naruto, pemuda manis yang baru saja bangun memulai perbincangannya dengan pemuda yang kini tengah berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Mana aku tahu!" Sasuke menjawab kesal, ya hari ini dia merasa amat sangat kesal. Bangun pagi, dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di tubuh orang lain cukup membuatnya pusing. Ditambah tubuh yang dipakainya sekarang adalah tubuh dari orang yang selalu menjadi musuhnya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya dengan lirih. Sama sekali tidak terbayang dia bisa terjebak dalam tubuh Sasuke. Dan dia juga sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kamu cepat ganti pakaian!" Naruto, ralat Sasuke yang tengah berada di tubuh Naruto memerintah dengan nada yang tak mau di bantah.

"Mau kemana?"

"Jangan banyak tanya dan sebaiknya cepat ganti!" Sasuke keluar dari kamar Naruto setelah sebelumnya menunjuk dimana letak lemari berada.

'_Huh.. dasar teme nyebelin!'_ Naruto menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju lemari yang ditunjuk Sasuke serta mengambil asal baju yang ada. _'Sebaiknya aku cepat, aku sama sekali tak ingin terjebak lebih lama lagi!' _Dengan segera Naruto bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan membuka satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya.

'_Eh..'_ Naruto tertegun menatap tubuhnya di cermin, ralat tubuh sasuke tanpa sehelai benang pun di cermin_. 'Kulitnya ternyata pucat namun mulus!'_ Naruto mau tak mau mengagumi tubuh yang sekarang tengah ditatapnya tajam.

'_Mata hitam'_ Naruto membelai mata Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan. _'Mata inilah yang selalu membuatku penasaran.'_

'_Rambut hitam yang entah kenapa bisa berdiri begini..'_ Sekarang Naruto membelai rambut hitam Sasuke. _'Dari dulu aku selalu ingin membelainya, ternyata begitu lembut'_

'_Bibir seksi?'_ Naruto meraba bibir yang selama ini selalu dilihatnya, bibir yang selalu dikatakan sebagai bibir yang seksi. _'Ah, aku selalu ingin mencium bibir ini dari dulu…'_

'_Leher yang jenjang..'_ Sentuhan Naruto terus turun mengagumi semua yang ada di tubuh yang kini dimasukinya.

'_Ah, putingnya….'_ Naruto membelai pelan putting kecil itu, menggosoknya dengan ibu jarinya sendiri. _'Ughh…aku selalu ingin menjilatinya dari dulu.'_

'_Dan ohh…..'_ Kini tangan Naruto sudah berada di bawah, tepatnya di kejantanan yang sedang dikaguminya. _'Bolehkah aku? Tapi aku selalu memimpikan ini.. aku ingin….'_

"Woii dobe cepat!" Sebuah teriakan juga gedoran pintu yang tidak pelan membuyarkan semua khayalan Naruto. "Jangan lama dan cepat keluar!" Sasuke kembali menggedor pintu dengan kesal.

"Iya, bentar!" Naruto menjawab sambil secepat mungkin memakai pakaiannya. Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, ada seringai licik yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

'_Semoga…'_

…

..

.

**TBC**

..

.

Huaaa….

Lagi-lagi buat fic baru, huhu.. tapi daripada ide nya ilang gt aza. *ngeles dikit*

Gimana?

Gaje?

Jelek?

Abal?

oke, memang belum lucu sih, soalnya baru chap awal. tapi mudah2an gak mengecewakan ya! *_*

Ya aku tahu, jelek pastinya coz aku buat dadakan. Langsung buat, langsung publish jadi gt deh. Hehehe..

Untuk yg terakhir, jujur aku g kuat bayanginnya! Xixixi….

Oke deh, sekarang waktunya ucapin makasih buat yang udah baca..

Oh iya, jangan lupa ripiew ya..

Ripiew oke..

Thanks..


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Minna…

Masih ingat dengan fic yang ini? Hehehe… aku tahu, aku udah lama gak update lanjutannya. Ya, aku gak akan bilang kenapa ntar disangka alasan lagi! *padahal emang bener alasan! Hehehe*

Oh ya, makasih banget ya buat yang udah baca dan ripiew chap sebelumnya. Thanks ya…

**kuroNK: xixixi… iya makasih ya udah suka! Hehehe.. mudah2an otakku terus jalan buat lanjutin ya! :P**

**Botol Pasir: iya enak tuh, tapi kan lebih enak kalo langsung berdua! Hehehe..**

**Rarisa: Oke deh, makasih ya! Aku juga berharap bisa terus dan bisa jalan semuanya deh! ;P**

**Tsubaki Audhi: hehehe.. ya pokoknya terus ikutin ya, biar tahu siapa yg naksir duluan. Dan maaf updatenya g kilat, tapi tetep ripiew terus ya! **

**Chita Aru No Kokyu-Nii: iya, dibuatnya Naru mesum *pengen author sih*. klo soal Sasuke sih emank mesum juga, tinggal tunggu waktunya. Hehehe.. keep ripiew ya**

**Cho devi: ya kurang lebih gitu, kan pastinya liat dunk. Hehehe… mari membayangkan! ikutin terus ya, dan jangan lupa ripiew nya**

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan: Aih..jadi malu. Hehe.. makasih ya, tetep ikutin dan ripiew ya! *Ama fic yg lainnya juga loh! Hehehe… ngarep_***

**Tuxedo mecKyu: udah update neh, tapi maaf gak asap ya. Abisnya ujan terus jadi apinya g nyala2! Hehehe…**

**kimi-kimi Rezakiano: hehehe… maaf gak cepet2 update, tapi mudah2an masih berkenan ya..**

**shinobi girl yaoi: hohoho…makasih ya dah bilang keren. Kamu juga gak kalah keren kok, kalau tetep baca dan ripiew! Hehehehe…**

Pokoknya aku makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin baca ya! Mau itu yang silent reader atau yang ninggalin jejek, makasih dan makasih.

Oke, gak mau panjang dan lebar. Selamat baca lanjutannya ya, mudah2an tidak mengecewakan semuanya!

Makasih ya, dan inget loh kalau bisa tinggalin jejaknya ya!\

Makasih minna!

Met baca aza deh…

…

..

.

**RAHASIAMU, RAHASIAKU**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Humor **

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Abal, Ngaco, Fantasy, Miss typo, Boys love etc**

**..**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA?**

**SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL "BACK"**

**..**

**.**

**SUKA?**

'**MET BACA **

…

**..**

.

"Sekarang bagaimana teme? Lihat kan, gak ada perubahan juga dengan tubuh ini! Arrggghhhhh….. " Naruto, ralat Sasuke dengan jiwa Naruto yang berarti Naruto dalam tubuh Sasuke mulai ngomel tidak karuan. Terang saja, setelah seharian dia muter-muter ngikutin maunya Sasuke namun semuanya sia-sia. Raga mereka masih berada di tempat yang salah.

"Berisik!" Sasuke yang dalam tubuh Naruto menjawab omelan Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ughh.. jangan bertingkah menyebalkan teme!" Naruto pun merenggut kesal. "Aih.. ternyata kalau aku galak keren juga ya!" Naruto menyadari tubuhnya yang kini dimasuki raga Sasuke bisa terlihat lebih menarik.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dobe?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan segera membentak Naruto saat dirasanya jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto teramat dekat.

"Aku cuma ingin melihat seperti apa wajahku teme!" Naruto tak menggubris Sasuke dan malah semakin mendekatkan diri kemukanya, ralat muka dirinya yang didiami oleh raga Sasuke. "Ternyata aku memang manis!" Naruto tersenyum sendiri, dan sukses membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang meski tak kelihatan.

"Cukup! Sebaiknya kita memikirkan cara selanjutnya!" Sasuke yang tidak tahan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bermaksud menghindar dari tatapan Naruto.

"Mau gimana lagi teme? Aku bingung!" Naruto seperti biasa selalu malas bila harus memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Cih.. apa otakmu itu sama sekali tidak bisa dipakai dobe?"

"Tentu saja bisa!" Naruto berteriak kesal, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mencibir seperti biasa.

"Dobe!"

"Diam teme! Dan aku sama sekali tidak dobe tahu!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe jelek!"

"Teme nyebelin!"

"Baka dobe!"

"Argghh… teme super nyebelin!"

"Do.."

"Maaf Tuan Sasuke!" Sebuah suara pelan seketika membuat pertengkaran bodoh Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang ada apa hah?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada lebih keras, merasa kesal dengan tingkah pelayannya.

"Tapi Tuan Sasuke…" Si pelayan tampak seperti orang linglung yang bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Apa hah?" Sasuke berteriak dengan marah, tapi sang pelayan bukannya takut melainkan mimik heran yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Hahahaha…..sekarang siapa yang dobe hah?" Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sasuke dan pelayannya mau tak mau merasa geli. Dan tawa Naruto sama sekali tak berhenti meski Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa mencariku?" Naruto berhenti tertawa meski senyuman geli masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Ada apa?" Naruto segera bertanya dengan nada yang berbeda saat dilihatnya sang pelayan malah menatapnya takut seperti menatap hantu.

"Eh.. anu.. maaf Tuan Sasuke, tapi barusan ada telepon dari Tuan Besar katanya tuan Sasuke disuruh liat email." Pelayan itu menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, sambil berusaha menutupi raut muka yang mengandung keheranan teramat sangat.

"Oh baiklah. Kalau begitu silahkan pergi!" Naruto sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak tertawa dan tersenyum. Tanpa banyak tanya, sang pelayan segera keluar dan menutup pintu tanpa berani menatap tuannya juga teman dari tuannya yang dirasanya sangat aneh.

"Hahahaha…..hahahhaha….." Selepas sang pelayan pergi, Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawanya lagi. Tak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh Sasuke, Naruto terus tertawa geli. "Khuhuhu… sekarang siapa yang dobe hah?" Naruto langsung mengejek Sasuke saat dirinya berhasil mengendalikan diri untuk tak lagi tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu dobe?"

"Ya ampun teme, masih belum sadar juga hah? Lupa kalau siapa Uchiha Sasuke sekarang?" Naruto berkata geli sambil menahan mulutnya agar tak tertawa.

"Oh sial!" Sasuke langsung menggerutu saat menyadari maksud dari perkataan Naruto. Terjawab sudah kenapa sang pelayan melihatnya dengan heran. Sekarang dia bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke, tapi Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah menyadari semuanya, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa malu karena terlihat bodoh di depan Naruto.

'_Sial, kenapa dia selalu berhasil membuatku kehilangan kendaliku?'_ Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Tapi disisi lain, di dalam hatinya dia mensyukuri apa yang dikutuk oleh mulutnya sendiri.

…

..

.

**Naruto's POV**

Tok..tok..tok..

"Sudah pagi Tuan Muda, anda sudah bangun?" Ketukan pintu juga sebuah sapaan lembut cukup membuatku terbangun dari mimpi yang indah. "Tuan Muda, anda sudah bangun?"

'_Aishh…berisik sekali sih…'_

"Iya aku sudah bangun!" Aku pun menjawab dengan malas, dan kuterka pelayan itu langsung pergi begitu mendengar aku sudah bangun.

'_Ya, setidaknya aku tak mendengar omelan juga teriakan kaa-san!'_ Aku tersenyum sendiri, mengingat bagaimana aku melewati pagiku bersama kaa-san. _'Ah…sepertinya aku harus siap-siap. Uchiha tak pernah terlambat bukan?' _Dengan malas aku pun bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Wah, ternyata perutnya tak hanya rata tapi juga berotot!" Mau tak mau aku mengagumi lagi tubuh yang aku pakai. Tanpa sehelai baju, aku memandang lewat cermin betapa indahnya tubuh Sasuke. Tubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit putih pucat, bahu dan dada yang bidang, terus perut rata dan berotot. Sungguh, aku sangat menyukai kenyataan aku bisa menatapnya langsung. Hei, bahkan aku bisa menyentuhnya!

"Kenapa nipple nya bisa berwarna pink? Apa karena kulit putihnya?" Aku bertanya sambil menyentuh pelan nipple yang terlihat menggoda. "Achh…" Secara tak sadar aku mendesah pelan saat usapan demi usapan aku di nipple nya semakin intens. "Oughh…" Aku mengerang saat merasakan kenikmatan yang aku rasakan. "Sasuke…." Nipple itu semakin mengeras, dan dengan perlahan aku cubit._ 'Rasanya lebih dari yang aku bayangkan!'_

Perlahan tapi pasti, tanganku terus bergerak turun. Kuusap pelan perut rata yang tanpa lemak, kemudian terus turun.

"Achh…" Kuremas perlahan kejantanan yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana dalam. Remasan demi remasan terus aku lakukan. _'Ternyata seperti ini wajahmu bila sedang horny Sasuke!' _Hanya itu yang terucap saat aku tak sengaja menatap wajah di cermin. Wajah dengan kulit pucat itu terlihat sedikit 'hidup' dengan rona merah disana. _'Apakah kamu menyukai ini Sasuke?'_ Aku bertanya dalam hati, sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang tengah aku pinjam. Kutatap dan kubayangkan, wajah inilah yang akan terlihat kalau aku meremas kejantanannya seperti ini. "Ough.. kenapa begitu nikmat?" Tanpa menunggu lama aku segera melepas celana dalam berwarna hitam ini.

"Woowww…." Aku tanpa sadar mendesah kagum. Mungkin ini bukan yang pertama aku melihatnya, tapi ini adalah yang pertama kali kulihat saat 'dia' bangun. "Kenapa punyamu bisa sepanjang dan sebesar ini, Sasuke?" Aku terus bergumam sambil kembali meremas kejantanan yang tak lagi ada pelindungnya. "Ssshh…. Teme…." Aku terus meremas dan mengocoknya pelan, sambil kembali kulihat cermin. "Aku menyukai mimikmu ini Sasuke!" Aku terus menatap cermin, terpantul disana sosok Sasuke dengan wajah yang bertambah merah. "Wajahmu membuatku semakin bernafsu!" Aku semakin mempercepat kerja tanganku, tanpa sekali pun berpaling dari wajah Sasuke.

"Ougghh…. Sasuke!" Aku terus merintih nikmat, sambil kusebut namanya. "Ahh… aku yakin akan sangat nikmat bila kejantanan ini merobek lubangku, Teme!" Aku membayangkan, kejantanan yang gagah ini tengah berusaha masuk ke dalam lubangku. "Pasti rasanya sesak sekali!" Aku semakin liar, dalam benakku kejantanan ini masuk dan memenuhi lubang sempitku.

"Acchhh…acchh…. Teme… oughh…." Aku mengerang penuh nikmat, kenikmatan ini semakin memabukkan. "Oughh…ough…yess… Sasuke… terus…."

"Arrgghhh…..Sasukeeeeee…" Aku menjerit tanpa terkendali saat dirasakan ada yang mendesak ingin keluar. "Sasuke… !" Crottt…croottt… Aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas saat semuanya terlepas. Seolah tulangku ikut lepas karena kenikmatan yang terasa begitu berbeda.

"Kurasa tanganku kram, kamu memang hebat Sasuke!" Aku memuji kejantanan yang mampu bertahan lama. "Kurasa, aku bisa 'habis' olehmu!"

**Naruto's POV end**

…

..

.

"Pagi Sasuke!" Sebuah sapaan hangat, atau untuk sebagian orang dingin membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berkulit pucat dan berwajah tampan. Uchiha Sasuke tepatnya, namun ingat di dalamnya bukanlah dia melainkan Naruto.

"Ah, pagi Neji!" Sasuke aka Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit tersenyum. _'Cih, pagi-pagi harus bertemu dengannya!' _Naruto menggerutu sendiri, entah kenapa dia punya alasan untuk tak menyukai Neji.

"Aku rasa, aku harus ke dokter!" Neji berkata sambil memijat keningnya, seperti orang yang sakit.

"Kamu sakit? Sakit apa?" Naruto meskipun tak suka, tapi tetap bertanya. Dia bertanya bukan karena khawatir, tapi bertanya karena heran. _'Kukira seorang Neji tak pernah sakit!'_

"Ah, aku benar-benar tengah berhalusinasi ternyata!" Neji sama sekali tak menghiraukan Naruto aka Sasuke.

"Hei…" Naruto merasa kesal sendiri karena Neji sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

"Apakah kamu percaya aku sakit?" Neji berbalik bertanya sekarang.

"Eh? Bukannya kamu tadi bilang kamu sakit? Memangnya bohong?" Naruto tanpa sadar malah bertanya dengan polosnya. Dan pertanyaan Naruto membuat Neji mengerutkan kening.

"Sasuke, apakah kamu sakit?" Neji mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh Sasuke, dengan memeriksa keningnya. _'Ah, suhu tubuhnya normal. Tapi kenapa dia begitu aneh?'_

"Hei, aku tidak sakit tahu!" Naruto menepis tangan Neji dengan kasarnya.

"Memang, kamu sama sekali tidak panas. Suhu badanmu normal, tapi kenapa kamu menjadi aneh seperti ini?"

"EH?" Naruto bengong mendengar ucapan Neji. "Apa maksud…" Ucapan Naruto terhenti sendiri saat otaknya kembali berjalan. _'Astaga! Kenapa aku lupa, sekarang aku bukan seorang Naruto tapi Sasuke! Sasuke yang dingin dan….'_

"Sasuke…" Suara Neji kembali menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang tak berguna. "Kamu yakin, kamu baik-baik saja?"

'_Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus katakan pada Neji yang sebenarnya? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Aku yakin dia takkan percaya!'_ Naruto terus bergelut dengan hatinya sendiri, sedangkan Neji terus memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Ternyata di sekolah ini ada patung baru!" Suara cempreng yang tak asing terdengar, dan membuat Sasuke aka Naruto juga Neji menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Disana ada Naruto aka Sasuke tengah berjalan dengan Kiba.

'_Sasuke…' _Naruto merasa heran melihat dirinya sendiri berada di hadapannya dan berbicara padanya.

"Wah, ternyata kamu benar-benar patung ya! Tapi kenapa bisa mirip sekali dengan Sasuke?" Naruto aka Sasuke terus mengoceh tak jelas. Sedangkan Sasuke aka Naruto hanya bisa bengong melihat ocehan Sasuke._ 'Kenapa dia malah bengong? Ah, awas saja kamu dobe! Kalau sampai kamu berbuat hal-hal yang tidak-tidak aku akan mencincangmu!'_ Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

"Sasuke…" Neji berucap lirih, sungguh dia merasa heran. Sasuke amat berbeda, biasanya dia tak pernah bengong apalagi di hadapan Naruto.

"Aihh.. ternyata itu benar Sasuke? Ckckck…." Naruto aka Sasuke terus berusaha mengejek Sasuke aka Naruto yang masih saja diam. _'Hei, berbicaralah!'_

"Apa urusanmu dobe?" Akhirnya Naruto bisa kembali kealam nyata setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Sebaiknya kita ke kelas Neji!" Naruto pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi setelah memperlihatkan tatapan tajam seperti biasanya.

'_Ternyata otaknya masih ada sisa sedikit!'_ Sasuke mendumel dalam hati, sekaligus lega. '_Meskipun sedikit aneh, tapi setidaknya dia bisa berbicara dan berlaku sepertiku'._

"Sasuke, itu…" Ucapan Neji terpotong saat Sasuke aka Naruto berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun, tapi dia menatap Neji dengan tatapan tajam persis yang selalu dilakukan Sasuke. Tatapan yang seakan berkata,** "Jangan bertanya lebih lagi atau kamu akan menyesal!"**. Dan seketika Neji mengangguk, meski masih penasaran tapi dia merasa tak bisa bertanya lebih lagi.

'_Mungkin aku harus menyelidikinya nanti!'_ Neji berjanji dalam hati sambil kembali berjalan mengikuti langkah Naruto yang telah sedikit menjauh.

…

..

.

Atap sekolah, jam istirahat.

"Aish… ternyata otakmu itu memang dobe ya!" Sasuke yang tengah berada di dalam tubuh Naruto mengomel ria saat mereka ada di atap sekolah hanya berdua.

"Apa maksudmu teme?" Naruto bangkit tidak terima akan tuduhan Sasuke.

"Otakmu itu!"

"Ada apa dengan otakku hah?" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah tajamnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Tidakkah kamu berfikir, apa jadinya kalau aku tak datang tadi hah?"

"Eh? Tidak datang? Maksudnya?" Naruto bertanya dengan polos seakan telah lupa kejadian yang tadi. *Pada dasarnya, Naruto memang lupa*

"Dobe!" Sasuke hanya menggerutu dan segera berbalik menuju pintu.

"Tunggu teme jelek! Apa maksudmu dobe hah? Memangnya apa yang salah denganku?" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke yang tak lain lengannya sendiri. Memaksa Sasuke untuk berhenti dan menatapnya. "Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan hah?"

"Dobe! Baka dobe!"

"Temeee….!" Naruto menggeram marah, cekalan tangannya semakin kuat.

"Apa? Kalau bukan dobe, kenapa tadi pagi kamu bertingkah aneh? Bertingkah seperti orang bodoh dihadapan Neji! Kamu pikir Neji bodoh hah? Kelakuanmu itu akan membuat Neji merasa aneh, denganmu! Ralat denganku, karena aku yang kamu pakai tubuhnya sekarang! Tidakkah kamu bisa bersikap lebih baik? Ingat kamu memakai tubuhku, tubuh seorang Uchiha! Yang terhormat dan punya wibawa, tidak sepertimu! Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi seharusnya kamu bisa mencobanya! Mengerti!" Sasuke berbicara panjang, amat panjang.

"Sepertimu sekarang?" Naruto tersenyum geli, dan Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto kesal sekaligus heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Hahaha… kamu tidak sadar? Tadi itu kalimat terpanjang yang kamu ucapkan! Hei apa karena kamu begitu mendalami menjadi Naruto yang selalu cerewet hah?" Naruto tertawa geli, sungguh meskipun Sasuke tengah berada dalam tubuhnya tapi baginya melihat Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar itu sangat lucu.

"Berhenti tertawa dobe!" Sasuke membentak kesal. Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dan terus tertawa sampai air matanya keluar. "Berhenti dobe!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan memaksanya untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya. "Kubilang, berhenti tertawa!" Sasuke mengancam, dan Naruto langsung berhenti saat melihat tatapan yang menakutkan dari Sasuke.

"Ah.. iya maaf! Hahaha.. soalnya…" Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke kembali menatapnya tajam. "Oke, aku berhenti tertawa!"

"Bagus!"

"Tapi Sasuke…."

"Tapi apalagi hah?"

"Sampai kapan kita begini?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah sendu. Meskipun tadi dia tertawa, tapi saat mengingat kondisinya sekarang semuanya menjadi hampa. "Aku tak bisa lama-lama menjadi dirimu Sasuke!"

"Kamu kira aku senang menjadi seorang Naruto hah?"

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Kubilang, aku sama sekali tidak senang menjadi seorang Naruto!"

"Hei, aku pun tidak! Siapa yang suka menjadi seorang Sasuke yang begitu sombong!" Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Cih! Jangan bohong dobe, akui saja kalau kamu senang! Iya kan?"

"Aku…"

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan pada tubuhku tadi pagi?"

**Degghh…**

'_Tunggu kenapa dia bisa? Jangan bilang kalau dia?' _Naruto terdiam kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dobe?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang menggoda. "Katakan dengan jujur Naruto…"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Naruto menggeleng dengan kencangnya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke perlahan mendekati Naruto, berniat menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Iya! Aku sama sekali tidak….."

**Teng..tong…**

"Sudah waktunya masuk kelas!" Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto segera berlari dengan cepatnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum misterius.

'_Kurasa, kamu telah melakukan apa yang aku lakukan Naruto!'_

…

..

.

**Chap 2 end**

…

..

.

Huaaaaa….. *jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas dulu* sungguh gak nyangka akhirnya bisa update chap 2 nya.

Hehehe.. maaf ya buat yang nungguin *Serasa ada yang nunggu neh*.

Trus, gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Atau garing?

Huhuhu… aku tahu pasti banyak kekurangan kan? So ripiew ya minna! Kasih tau dimana kurangnya, oke!

Oh ya, makasih udah mau baca fic gaje ku ini. Pokoknya, jangan lupa ripiew ya!

Ripiew…. Ripiew…ripiew….

Ripiew ya minna!

Arigato! *Bungkukin badan sambil berharap pada mau ripiew neh! Hehehe*


End file.
